Favor
by Tirainy
Summary: "Might I ask you a favor?" "Depends what it is." "Kiss me." [Sonadow]


**Favor**

"Might I ask you a favor?" "Depends what it is." "Kiss me." [Sonadow]

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

Shadow's only response to his request is a look of pure confusion—which transforms into one of suspicion not long after, the ebony agent probably thinking that he's trying to pull a prank at him. "For what reason?"

"Well...it's complicated..." Sonic says even though the opposite is the truth. He just wants to know what it feels like to be kissed _properly_ _._ All he ever experienced was a brief kiss with Amy on a Christmas party—long story short: mistletoes and mocking echidnas were included—and the fleeting kisses he sometimes gets from overly excited fans when they manage to sneak up on him.

But why has he presumed that out of all people Shadow would be the best choice to 'fix' his kissing problem, he has no idea.

Seriously, he could have just went into a city, shout 'Who wants to kiss Sonic the Hedgehog?!' and he would have a crowd of volunteers in a span of few seconds. And instead, he is _here_ , asking Shadow to do it—even though he knew that voicing the request would more likely earn him a punch to the face rather than the wanted kiss.

(...Could it be that he really is secretly a masochist as Tails suspects?)

"Enlighten me," Shadow replies as he crosses his arms over his chest, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

Sonic gulps heavily. Why does his tongue suddenly feel like it's made of lead? "Er, it's because...ehm..." _I just want to know..._

But no matter how many times he tries, the words just refuse to leave his mouth, his throat constricting and his mouth and tongue just refusing to transform the sounds leaving him into coherent words.

Sonic starts to laugh nervously, ashamed that he made such a bold request but now can't bring himself to explain it. "You know what? Forget it! It's a stupid request anyway..." The blue hero turns to leave, hoping Shadow will just forget their conversation and never bring it up again.

But instead of that Shadow sighs. "Come here."

Sonic suddenly finds himself being spun around, coming face to face with his rival once again, green eyes widening in surprise. The other hedgehog is looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, Sonic feeling like if he is being hypnotized by the other's crimson eyes, not even noticing when the ebony agent places one of his arms around his waist.

And then without any previous warning Shadow kisses him.

Sonic's eyes fly open as he hasn't expected his rival to actually fulfill his request. However, he finds his eyes involuntarily slipping shut as Shadow presses his free hand at the back of his blue spiky head, skillfully avoiding getting his hand punctured by his quills, and then as the ebony agent forces his head to slightly tilt sideways to make the kissing angle more comfortable.

Peach hands hidden in gloves dig into the dark back of the other as Sonic finds the sensation of being kissed by Shadow intoxicating. The feeling of their lips brushing against each other, an occasional soft touch of tongue and graze of teeth here and there—it all sends jolts of electricity through his body and makes an intense warmth spread thorough his whole being.

Sonic has never felt this good.

And then Sonic feels how his back hits the rough bark of a tree, the event completely unexpected as he hasn't realized Shadow has been pushing him backwards all this time, the other's body now pressed flush against him. Sonic slightly opens his mouth to gasp in surprise, Shadow using the chance to slip his tongue past the peach lips, the soft muscle then coming to meet Sonic's own. Sonic's eyes snap open as he hasn't expected such a move from Shadow at all—classical kissing is one thing, but French kissing is a different matter altogether.

But Sonic gets himself over the momentary surprise soon after, his eyes sliding shut once again as he hesitantly slides his tongue against his rival's, unsure what exactly he is supposed to do as he really doesn't have any experience at all with French kissing.

However, his lack of experience obviously doesn't matter to the dark hedgehog as Shadow continues to prod relentlessly until he starts to co-operate more, the blue hero throwing all of his nervosity out of the metaphorical window. Their tongues tangle in a sensual battle, the activity awakening foreign feelings inside Sonic, their unfamiliarity slightly scaring him.

The blue hero tries to push the invader out of his mouth, hoping to get some control over the situation and over his feelings once again. However, his attempt is met with strong resistance as Shadow obviously isn't willing to lose the dominance he has thanks to their current position—Sonic suddenly finds his hands pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree at each side of his head, which is now being tilted upwards as Shadow has slightly shifted his own to force him lower—to show that he is the one in charge here.

At that moment, Sonic understands what are the strange feelings that he is experiencing—it is Shadow's dominant attitude. The blue hero isn't used to be put into submissive position—to be forced to bend in accordance to someone else's whims, completely at mercy of the other.

Though in this case he kinda brought it on himself—he already knew that Shadow _loves_ to be in control.

But Sonic doesn't really mind it, because, dear Chaos, Shadow definitely knows what he's doing...

Sonic feels his lungs burning, begging for air, as the two hasn't separated themselves from each other even once since the start of the kiss and breathing through the nose proved to be insufficient. However, the cobalt speedster still doesn't want to break the kiss as he is well aware that this is the only time he is going to get kissed by Shadow, and is determined to enjoy the overwhelming ride for as long as he physically can.

Even if it means he'll faint from the lack of oxygen during it.

It is about a blissful minute later that Shadow slowly starts to pull away from him, giving him the chance to breath through his mouth again, the dark hedgehog's sharp teeth giving a soft tug to his lower lip right before the other breaks the kiss completely, Shadow's crimson eyes shining with an inner fire and...is that a pride?

But Sonic is sharply brought back to the present before he can analyze the emotions in those blood-red eyes, Shadow's deep voice easily drawing him out of his little inner world. "...Satisfied?"

"...Yeah," the blue hero utters before he can stop himself, his mind still in a haze from the feverish experience. His lips are slightly bruised from the rough kiss and his cheeks are flaming red like never before—they can easily rival the color of Knuckles' fur. "...Thanks."

"You're welcome," Shadow replies instantly, those crimson eyes never leaving him almost as if the ebony agent is expecting something from him. But Sonic has no idea what it is and so he just stands there, staring. After another silent moment the ebony agent sighs and makes a step away, breaking their embrace with the action. "Is there something else you need? Or can I leave now?"

"Well..." He really has called Shadow here only for that one kiss. But now... "I would like to ask you for another favor!"

"Hmm?" The ebony agent just raises an eye-ridge in question, a hint of curiosity visible in his expression.

"Can we..." Sonic is really glad his face can't get any redder at the moment. "...Can we do round 2?"

Shadow just smirks in response.

* * *

 **AN: I have spent three nights writing a story that is literally one super long kiss scene between two hedgehogs.**

 **...** **I regret nothing.**

 **Review, maybe?**

 **[Last Edited: 2018-09-11]**


End file.
